


Seduction: A Loki x Reader Script

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: In the midst of planning the New York invasion, Loki decides to magic himself into your bedroom and get to know the people of Earth. Intimately. Intended to be used by any enterprising voice actors who want to record it.TRIGGER WARNING: NONCON/STRONG DUBCON
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Seduction: A Loki x Reader Script

Hello, there.

Oh, my. Did I wake you, my dear? You look absolutely terrified. You poor thing. Whatever is the matter?

Hm? How did I get in to your bedroom? Why, magic, of course. Your bedroom has no wards at all; getting inside is child’s play.

You’ve seen me before? (chuckles) Ah, well, I am honored. 

Oh, not in a good way? You saw on TV that I’m a wanted man? Oh, yes; time will tell just...how..wanted..I am…(inhales deeply)

Mmm...little one...I can smell your fear. Mm? What was that? Speak up.

Mm? It’s not possible to smell emotions? I assure you, darling, I am capable of _many_ things that seem impossible to your little mortal mind.

Mmm, look how hard your nipples are. Lucky me, finding you asleep without a shirt on. And what is under the covers, I wonder? Are you completely nude for me, little one?

(laughs) Oh, no, don’t cover yourself up. Why ever would you do that? I’ll just have to reach over you and _tug_ the sheets down (tugs sheet down)-- There we go. Ahh, you _are_ naked for me. Very good, mortal. _Very_ good.

Get away from you? I don’t understand. Why would I get away, when you’re offering yourself up so prettily to me. Such a delicious offering to your god.

No? You say you’re not offering? Oh, I beg to differ, sweetling. (Breathes deeply) You’re quivering under my hand like a nervous filly, but I can _smell_ your arousal. And who could blame you? It is a great honor to be chosen by a god.

Hm? Speak up; you sound like a frightened mouse. 

Ah, chosen for what? Oh, I think you know, little one. (chuckles)

No? You don’t know? Ah. Well then. I’ve chosen to claim you. Lie with you. Sheath myself in your tight little quim and make you mine.

(laughs) Did you just lick your lips, my pet? You look positively _terrified..._ or is that desire in your eyes? No matter. I’m going to take what I want, and you’re just going to have to accept it. 

To start, I’m going to kiss (kiss) and nibble (kiss) your neck. (Soft moan.) I am a _wanted criminal_ after all, aren’t I (kiss)? You said it yourself. (kiss, soft moan). I will take (kiss) and take (kiss) and take (kiss) until you have nothing left to give. (more kissing neck and soft moans/growls/etc.)

Oh, my sweet, was that a moan? No? You say it wasn't, but I say it was. Shall we try it again? I’ll just suck on your neck here again, and swipe my tongue, just how you liked…(sucking/licking sounds, followed by a smothered chuckle as he keeps licking). Mmm, my sweet, _that_ was _definitely_ a moan. I think you like this. (sucking/licking sounds again)

No? Stop? (laughs) Oh, my dear. Do you really think that’s going to work? Why, you’re not even _trying_ to push me away! You're leaning into my every touch, darling. Just accept that you want this. You want _me_. (kiss) You’re a lucky girl, to be chosen by a god. There is no shame in wanting me.

(more kisses/sucking/licking/moaning)

Mmm, your neck is so sensitive, my pet. I could toy with it for hours.

(more kisses/sucking/licking. Heavy breathing/moaning escalates a bit.)

Mmm, little one, the scent of your arousal is overwhelming. (Breathes deeply.) Gods, your cunt is beckoning me, I can barely resist it. 

Mmm, perhaps I’ll just…(fabric rustles) Ahh, there we go. My cock was _aching_ in those trousers. Mm? Your eyes are wide, my pet. Do you like what you see? Shh shh shh, no need to answer, little one. I’ll just slide it against your gushing cunt, just here…(gasps) Oh, gods, little one, you’re so wet for me. 

(starting to breathe hard) Oh, stop bucking your hips, it’s not even inside you yet. I’m just (gasp) sliding it against your (moans) slick folds and up to that perfect clit. Ooh, there’s that exquisite moan of yours. You like that, my pet. Don’t try to deny it. Don’t try to deny _me._ I _always_ get what I want.

(slippery sliding and heavy breathing/moaning for a while)

Oh, gods, little one (moans), your little gasps of pleasure are intoxicating; I can’t wait any longer. Your quim is more than ready for me. (moans.) I’m going to slip inside now. You don't mind terribly, do you? (chuckles) Oh, my, your hand is on my cock. Do you want it so badly, mortal? That's it, guide it in. (Slides in, groaning deeply.) Oh _pet._

(Breathy laugh) "Is it in?" Oh, my dear, that’s only the head. 

(Chuckles.) Yes, really.

Yes, of course it’s big. Oh, don’t squirm, darling, we both know what you need. And I’m going to give it to you. Oh, yes. I’m going to give it to you all night long, if that’s what it takes to quench the fire in your loins. Now be a good girl and relax for me so I can squeeze all the way in. There we go. Gently, now. Nothing to be afraid of. I’m just rocking my hips gently, slowly getting deeper and deeper…(moans.) Oh, pet, your walls are so tight, drawing me in. You may protest, but your cunt knows what it wants. (Growls.) I want it, too. I want to bury myself in your core. Relax and let me in, my pet. 

(Grunting and punctuating each word with a thrust.) Let. Me. In. (moans)

(Impatient.) There we go, theeeere we go—augh, yes, almost there, it’s almost all the way in—unh! There you are, my pet. Taking it all the way for me. That’s it, just relax. Keep your head down, there you go. And now, if you’ll excuse me, my patience is wearing rather thin. I’m going to have my way with you…

(Moaning/grunting/etc. escalating as he fucks hard and fast. At this point, it’s mostly sex noises punctuated by the following dirty talk:)

Wrap your legs around me. That’s it. (groans deeply) So deep...I’m so deep inside you. (more moaning/grunting)

Yes, moan for me, mortal. Your sexy little sounds are music to my ears. (more moaning/grunting)

I’m getting close, little one. (slyly) Do you want me to stop? I won’t be able to hold back much longer. 

No? You don’t? You want me (moans) to cum inside your (moans) tight quim?

(chuckles/moans) Oh, _pet._ As you wish, then. (moaning.) 

I--I---(moans) It’s so- Oh, pet, I’m coming! (Orgasm noises, of course.)

(Panting)

(chuckles) Mmm, _pet_ . That felt _good_. (Begins to thrust in and out again.) Mmm, it’s always so sensitive the second round, isn’t it? Your juices mingling with my seed, slicking my path as I drive my seed deep into your core...I love it. (moans) 

What do you mean, ‘am I done?’ Does it look like I’m done? Does it (moans) _feel_ like I’m done?

Oh, my pet, do mortal men really stop after one orgasm? No, my dear, I’m going to fill you to bursting.

(laughs) That’s it, moan for me, mortal. Moan for me as (moans) I claim you again and again.

(more fucking and sex noises)

Yes, little one, give in to the sensations. I can feel you getting close. You feel (moans) so--(moans)

Yes, good girl, you’re almost there, aren’t you? Almost there. You’re going to cum for me.

(Stops moving.) But first, you’ll have to beg.

Oh yes, my dear, I am quite serious. Beg. No, stop wiggling your hips, it won’t entice me.

(laughs) No? You refuse? You won’t beg me to fuck you until you come? Well, then, I’ll just have to pull out completely.

Ah ah ah, now you’re singing a different tune, aren’t you, my dear? Very well, I’ll remain sheathed inside you. Now beg.

“Please fuck me?” Oh come now, pet, you’ll have to do better than _that_.

(chuckles) No, my dear. That simply will not do. 

(sighs) Fine. Clearly this task is beyond the abilities of an insignificant little mortal like yourself. Repeat after me. “Please make me cum, Loki of Asgard.”

That’s much better. Now say it again, with feeling.

Very well. If you insist. (fucks hard and fast)

Yes, (breathes) oh gods, yes, little one, cum for me. 

Say my name. Say it! Scream my name as you cum with my cock deep inside you. (moans) Scream for me, pet (moans) Oh, gods, _pet_! Your (moans) cunt is throbbing around me--I--I’m going to--(groans) I’m coming, pet. (Orgasm sounds.)

(Panting)

Oh, my. (panting.) That was...mmm. If all mortals are as tight as you, then I shall be _very_ pleased to be their ruler.

(chuckles) Mm? What was that? Not their ruler, only yours? (chuckles) Very well, little one. I’ll be only _your_ ruler, for tonight. (yawns.)

(Sleepily.) Huh? No, of course I’m not staying the night with you. (Yawns.) I am a god, I have (yawns) important...hm…(trails off, falling asleep).

Mmm...You’re so soft, and warm...And I have been so very cold (yawns), little one. After the bifrost, falling endlessly through space...alone...so cold...Colder than you could ever (yawn) imagine...mmmm (trailing off, falling asleep)...you’re so...warm…(sleeping sounds).


End file.
